


Tied to You

by dragonflycas



Series: Hybrid Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Wolf!Dean, fawn!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawn!Sam and wolf!Dean's first time (and the lead-up to it). Dean is a little embarrassed of his knot, since Sam's not canine and doesn't have one himself. Sam, however, reacts enthusiastically to the discovery of this part of Dean's anatomy.</p><p>Sam is 16 (barely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to You

**Author's Note:**

> This could, if you squint, be an outtake of my Honorary Little Wolf fic, so if you want to read that to get some Weechester background, feel free *end super unnecessary self-promotion*

The first time it happens, Dean thinks that he’s sick, or disfigured. Or maybe it’s some kind of punishment for touching himself. He remembers someone telling him once he’d go blind, or grow hair on his palms. They never mentioned… swelling. It takes him two weeks to get up the courage to ask his father about it, especially embarrassed since it was only a few months ago John had sat him down for a brief and concise “talk” about puberty and sex.

At his son’s questioning, the tiger responds simply, “That’s your knot, it’s normal.” Dean realizes this is all the answer he’s getting, and accepts it.

As he grows older, he becomes more familiar with himself, more comfortable. He brags to predator friends about the size of his knot, goes along with their lewd jokes. It’s normal. For predators, anyway.

Dean knows that when John says “it’s normal,” he usually means “it’s a thing predators do/have.” If it’s normal by the tiger’s standards, there’s a good chance Sam is different.

Which is why Dean is so nervous now, with his doe-eyed baby brother gazing up at him so sweetly. They’ve been… ‘together,’ for two and a half months now. They kiss every day, make out, touch each other under the covers and rut against each other with their pants or at least their boxers on. That’s as far as Dean’s ever dared to go. But this afternoon, after John left for a new hunt, Sam crawled into his lap and asked him if they could move up a step in their relationship, to blowjobs or at least rutting without clothes. He begs so sweetly, kissing Dean’s jaw and trailing fingers over his chest. For someone who only just turned 16 (Dean refused to act on his feelings before then, and, well, technically, Sam made the first move), he’s quite good at seduction.

Dean waffles, tries to edge out or give a half-answer, or say they need more time. But Sam’s voice and Sam’s hands and Sam’s lips are all too much, he can’t take it, he caves. His little brother grins so wide he thinks maybe it’ll be okay, Sammy loves him, he won’t freak out, right? Before he can warn the fawn though, or try and explain, the teen’s slipped off his lap and to the floor, kneeling in front of him. He undoes Dean’s pants and pulls them and his boxers down so fast the elder Winchester can’t help but wonder how long Sam’s been waiting for this, wanting to touch him, and he feels his cock begin to take interest already.

It only takes a few strokes before Dean is fully hard, and just when he’s about to try and warn Sam again, his little brother’s warm, soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, and he forgets how to form words at all. His head falls back and he groans, fingers curling to grip the ragged old couch under him, and his tail would be wagging if it wasn’t pinned behind him. Sam sets to work enthusiastically, sloppy, but not as clumsy as one might expect. Dean imagines his nerd of a baby brother looking up guides on giving blowjobs and studying them like they’re notes for a physics test, and he can’t help but smile. Sammy and his research, it’s kind of adorable. Also sexy as hell now, since this may be his first time but he’s giving Dean the best blowjob the twenty-year-old has ever had, though that’s partially just because Sam’s the one touching him.

Then Dean feels it. He can tell now, easily, when his knot begins to swell. He reaches down, curls a hand in Sam’s hair, brushing his growing antler buds, and tries to pull him up, pull him off. But Sam just moans. And holy fuck that’s hot and feels amazing, which only makes things worse.

“De?” Sam finally pulls off, sounding concerned. Dean has his eyes squeezed shut, ears pinned back, afraid of what he might see in the fawn’s eyes if he looks down.

“I’m sorry Sammy, I’m sorry, I should have said something, warned you, I’m sorry…” He babbles, trying to defend himself, trying to explain.

“This happens to you a lot?” Sam just sounds curious, and Dean dares to peek down at him. He’s got his head cocked to the side, ears perked, listening intently. It’s his questioning face, though it’s augmented by spit-slick, swollen-red lips that nearly derail Dean’s train of thought.

“Yeah… All predators have knots.” He nods slowly.

“Oh, good! I thought I’d hurt you.” Sam flashes a smile, and then goes right back to work. Dean doesn’t have time to be amazed at his brother’s simple acceptance, he’s not able to form coherent thought for much longer.

…………………………………

A week later they’re back on that couch, Sam in Dean’s lap again. Dean has his hands up under his little brother’s shirt, feeling his soft skin, running over the spots he knows are on his back still. John’s expected home in an hour, and they’re getting in all the making out they can before then. But suddenly Sam’s lips aren’t on Dean’s anymore, which is just a crime.

“I did some research y’know.” Sam sounds out of breath but completely casual, and Dean just growls and nips at his jaw. “About knots, listen to me.” Dean sighs and obediently sits back and looks expectantly up at Sam, though he’s not pleased about the interruption. “Y’know that they’re to keep you… inside? It’s so your come doesn’t drip out, so it has a better chance of uh, getting to the egg. It swells up so it’s too big to pull out again, and then you’re tied to your partner for a while, anywhere from ten minutes to an hour depending.” He talks faster and faster, a habit he has when he’s excited. Dean just feels more and more embarrassed.

“So if I top I’m gonna get stuck in you? Isn’t that… scary?” The elder Winchester puts in after Sam seems done talking. “What if it swells too much and hurts ‘cause it gets so big? And then we can't get it out again?” He’s frowning, obviously on the verge of deciding that it’s too dangerous, he could hurt Sam and that’s not worth anything. If they ever have penetration sex, he’ll have to bottom.

“I think it’s kinda sexy.” Sam murmurs, rocking his hips and staring down at Dean with his best do-me expression. “And… intimate, y’know?” His tone softens, and he bites his lip. “You gotta stay together, just… there. Cuddling, talking, whatever. It’s sweet, really. And you get big, Dean, but I like it. Think it’d feel really good. It swells slowly, so as long as we use lots of lube it’ll be fine, I know it will.” He leans in and kisses his brother again, slow and sweet. “I want to feel you inside me, De, please? Really want to.”

Dean growls and flips them, pressing Sam into the couch and kissing him deep and hungry, promising with every extra breath that someday soon he’ll take Sammy’s virginity, and he’ll make sure it feels amazing; he’ll take care of his baby brother.

………………………………

Another month passes before they do it, though. Dean’s determined to take baby steps, no matter how much Sam begs. He wants his brother to be ready, prepared, and to really enjoy it. He rims Sam first, which is a definite success, reducing the fawn to a whimpering mess and drawing three orgasms from him. Next he fingers Sam, slowly at first, while stroking Sam with his other hand and reassuring him that he’s doing great the whole time. It’s not as instantly perfect as previous adventures, but once Sam adjusts to the new intrusion, to the stretch and burn, he begins rocking back against Dean’s hand and begging for more. He tears a pillow with his antlers, and Dean’s secretly proud.

Finally, after the seventeenth time Sam asks, Dean agrees that they’re as ready as they’ll ever be. He still just prays he won’t hurt Sam on accident. They’ve got the place to themselves, and they take their time. Undressing alone is a project since they keep stopping to kiss and pet. Dean’s boxers catch on his tail, and he ends up just ripping them off in frustration. Sam laughs and Dean tackles him to the bed, shutting him up with kisses.

Dean preps Sam slow, uses as much lube as he thinks is possible, and his mouth. He makes sure Sam comes once on his tongue and fingers, making him loose and relaxed and pliant when Dean flips him over. He already knows this will ruin their sheets, but he doesn’t care. He wants to see his baby brother’s face when he fucks him for the first time.

Sam spreads his legs for him, whines, but Dean stops for a moment just to admire his little brother, spread out for him, needy and wanting. He’s beautiful, and Dean tells him so, relishing the blush that rises in the fawn’s cheeks. Then he finally grips Sam’s hips, shifts into position and pushes in. Sam gasps, eyes wide and dark. He reaches for Dean, claws at his hips, but the wolf moves slow. He presses in inch by inch, watches the change in Sam’s face until he bottoms out and pauses there.

“Come on, move dammit.” Sam whines, rocking his hips. Dean laughs and obliges, leaning down to kiss the pout of Sammy’s pretty cotton-candy lips before he straightens up again and begins to thrust. He starts out slow but soon picks up the pace, falling into a rhythm that slams the bed against the wall with each thrust. There’s going to be a dent there, and he hears the sheets tearing, but he couldn’t care less. Sam is moaning for him, calling out his big brother's name and clinging to him. He’s loving it, and Dean’s heart soars. He’s the only one allowed to give Sam this pleasure, the only one allowed to love him this way. Sammy is his.

His hips stutter when he feels it beginning, a change in the rhythm. Sam notices and raises his head, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “If you stop, I kill you.” He growls, and Dean can’t help but grin. He picks up again, but soon his pace slows once more. Each thrust gets a little more difficult, the drag of friction sending intense jolts of pleasure up his spine, but making it harder to move. Sam is trembling under him, but the sounds spilling from his throat suggest that he’s still very pleased with the situation.

Finally, Dean thrusts in as deep as he can go and leans over, pressing himself chest-to-chest with his brother and moaning his name as he comes harder than he ever has, filling his little brother up. Sam cries out, spilling sticky between their chests.

After a few minutes, they collect themselves. Dean realizes that face to face was a bad choice now that they’re tied. Slowly, carefully, he shifts them. He sits up, hauling Sam with him, and edges back to lean against the headboard, Sammy in his lap, held close to his chest. For a long while they just sit like that. Dean pets Sam’s hair and rubs his back, listening to his little brother’s breathing even out again.

“Feels amazing.” Sam slurs finally, sleepy and fucked-out, and there’s a lazy smile on his face when he looks up at Dean. “Love you so much, De. Love being yours…”

“I love you too, baby boy.” Dean whispers, smiling as he kisses Sam’s forehead, his nose, his lips. “You’ll always be mine, I promise. I’m never letting you go.”

“Good…” Sam lays his head back on Dean’s chest. By the time the wolf’s knot goes down enough for him to pull out, the fawn is fast asleep. Oh well, they can clean up in the morning.


End file.
